


Guilty Pleasure

by ShamelessHo (EeeGee)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boy Bands, Gallavich, M/M, Mickey has a secret, Minific, fic a day in may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeeGee/pseuds/ShamelessHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a guilty pleasure, and Ian catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For Fic a Day In May.

Making his way through the house, Ian heard the strains of pop music blaring and what he was SURE was the sound of someone singing along. A male someone.

He called out "hello" and the music stopped so abruptly, he wondered if Mickey hadn't just pulled the cord from the wall.

Ian stood in the doorway to Mickey's room, a look somewhere between shock and amusement on his face. "Were you just-"

"NO!" Mickey snapped.

A shit-eating grin spread across Ian's face as he took a step towards Mickey's stereo next to the bed. He was very quickly intercepted.

"Must have been next door then, huh?" He said, side-stepping. Mickey matched him, move for move.

"Yeah." 

"So..." Ian started forwards again, but he didn't make a move for the stereo, rather he just pushed Mickey down by the shoulders onto his bed.

"What is it that does it for ya?" He kept his tone light as he knelt astride Mickey's prone body. "Is it the accents?"

He ground against Mickey's crotch before he continued, "Is it that one guy's perky ass?"

Mickey bucked up against him and Ian leant forward, nipping at the skin on Mickey's collar bone with his teeth, "Or do you just have a thing for Harry Styles' curls like every one else on the planet?"

Mickey's face reddened and he tried to sit up, to push Ian off.

"Get the fuck off of me."

Ian laughed. He sat up, holding him easily in place with one hand on his chest. "It's okay, Mickey! They're like the most famous boyband on the planet right now!" 

Mickey curled a hand around Ian's wrist on his chest, trying to lever it off and pushed up off the bed with his other arm, but Ian just grinned and pushed him back down.

"Maybe you can discuss your favourite song with Debbie."

This time Mickey really heaved himself up, pushed Ian up and flipped him over, almost off the bed. Straddling him, he pinned Ian's arms down by his sides with his knees and reached for the button on his fly.

"Do I have to MAKE you keep your mouth shut, Gallagher?" he forced out through gritted teeth, reaching inside Ian's jeans and boxers.

"Seems like YOU'LL be the one shutting up, if you're gonna be- oh.." Ian's words trailed off as Mickey took his cock into his mouth.

Mickey wasn't gentle. He sucked and pulled and licked and took his revenge, the best way he could. 

When he felt his lover nearing his climax, he brought his hands into play too, one tugging on Ian's balls, the other stroking the part of his cock he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Just as he was about to come, Ian worked a hand free and reached over to press play on the stereo. 

One Direction flowed out of the speakers.

Mickey pulled back, miffed, just as Ian came - all over his face.

Ian couldn't help but giggle. "Baby, you light up my world like nobody else."

"Fuck. You." Mickey wiped his chin with the back of his hand, grinning.

"We'll discuss this more later," Ian replied, sitting up and reaching for Mickey's pants.


End file.
